


【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（十四）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：极度混乱的性关系留得住人留不住心万人迷大明星梅西又脏又乱又渣只能说现在逃走还来得及后续不知道还有没有，随缘~





	【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（十四）

梅西从浴室里走出来的时候看见的就是这一幕。  
迪巴拉光着屁股把德容摁在了沙发上，金发的男孩儿只穿着一条长裤，裸着上半身，笑得很剧烈，浑身上下像通了电似的活泼。半长不短的金发柔软地盖住了半张脸，只有艳红的嘴唇不断发着笑求饶。  
他从这个角度只能看到迪巴拉背后流畅的曲线，深棕色的发尾还有点儿湿漉漉的，自从上次从伊维萨岛度假回来，弃了防晒的小宝石就晒黑了不止一个色号，小麦色的大腿压在了德容白的几乎没有血色的小腹上，场面堪称色情。  
于是看热闹不嫌事儿大的梅西怀着愉悦的心情吹了一个口哨。  
然而并没有盖过年轻的阿根廷人抓狂的质问：“弗兰基•德容，你把我内裤到底藏哪儿了？！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，我承认是我藏得，但是哈哈哈哈哈，我真的忘了……”镜头前老成持重的荷兰人被捉住了肋下的敏感点，腋窝和腹股沟都被捏了一个遍，笑得像随时随地能背过气：“里奥哈哈哈哈，里奥救、救我哈哈哈哈哈……”  
未婚夫和小情人滚作一团，这场面诡异得要命，像是什么唯美向的GV拍摄现场，梅西用毛巾擦了擦自己还滴着水的头发，觉得头顶大概有一片春意盎然的绿，但绿也绿的春意盎然。  
他像个操心的幼儿园阿姨一样慷慨解救了德容，一代影坛新秀因为被抓住了痒痒肉而笑死，着实不太体面。  
被拉开回过神儿来的小宝石变成了热腾腾的红宝石，其实梅西是觉得高兴的，迪巴拉日常总是一副恹恹的模样，自从德容加入进来，倒开始有了年轻人的活气，梅西也有过认真的检讨，大概是他身边的人对迪巴拉总有若有若无的回避，而自己也确实没什么时间陪着他。  
La Joya 看着光彩漂亮，也确实是孤单的。  
虽然他和德容的塑料友谊很大概率是一个「反拉基蒂奇暴政」联盟。

在车上睡了回笼觉的两个小男孩儿精力旺盛的表演半夜蹦迪，实力演绎了20多岁和30多岁在精气神上的巨大差异。梅西开了一瓶从南美带回来的赤霞珠指望着两个小崽子喝点酒赶紧睡，没想到他确实是消停日子过久了忘了他是怎么认识迪巴拉的这件事，一杯红酒下肚之后的小宝石明显更兴奋，坐在沙发上的荷兰人就现场欣赏了一出热血沸腾的阿根廷探戈。  
德容的手机里只有一首Por Una Cabeza充当伴奏，两个人阿根廷人都只穿着一件白色浴袍，拥抱并行，身体紧紧贴在一起。浴衣的带子紧紧勒出了梅西的窄腰，还有顺着迪巴拉脸颊轻轻抚至胸膛又猝然离开的手，5座学院奖的影帝先生实在深谙「欲拒还迎」之道，德容看着迪巴拉骤然锋利起来的目光，拉着巴萨的国王不停旋转，鸳鸯交颈的姿态太过催情，可舞动的韵律不止有情欲，还有潇洒。  
探戈里身体的接触永远是贴近远离交错并举，若即若离就像梅西这个人，他想他大概能理解迪巴拉终日心事重重的不快乐，谁肯将自己的爱人拱手让人呢？  
他们转得太快，迪巴拉松了手，年长的阿根廷人控制不住地摔进了德容的怀里，德容笑了笑，握着小国王因兴奋而略带潮湿的发尾，凶狠地吻了上去。  
是吧，谁肯将自己的爱人拱手让人呢？

梅西情人众多，可很少如此过火，即便多年来已经把能开发的场景、姿势玩了个遍，三人行这种东西自从卡卡远走奥兰多后，就被他狠狠从愿望清单里划了个稀巴烂。  
即便是卡卡在的时候，上帝之子也总是温柔的，克里斯蒂亚诺看上去是个花花公子，嘴上奇思妙想却也并不真的浪荡。  
但现在？  
梅西欲哭无泪的躺在床上看着扑在自己身上的两只狼崽子，险些骂出脏话来。  
马黛茶和冰可乐，被两个混蛋少年交替含入口中再吻上他乳尖，冷与暖，冰与火交错激荡，这种同时并进的情趣让身经百战的小国王也发慌。  
挣扎的路径早就被封堵，啧啧的水声和若轻若重的舔舐，一冷一热完全相反的感觉，一边体验严冬酷寒，一边感受盛夏火烫，天差地别的感受没有打消被勾起的情欲，短暂的刺激后温度迅速回到水平线，反而让梅西留恋起那一瞬间的刺激。  
金毛的小崽子挑衅地冲着棕毛的那只笑起来，于是棕毛的那只也不甘示弱，两人手里的饮料交换过来，马黛茶换冰可乐，与刚才相反的刺激让梅西终于禁不住呻吟出声，得到了鼓励的小宝石和小金鱼舔得更加卖力。  
口中的液体被咽下，几轮之后再次交换，这样轮换着弄了几次，被刺激到表情都开始恍惚起来的小国王终于忍不住骂了出来：“都他妈给我轻点，老子没有奶喂给你们两个小崽子！”  
“你有的，里奥”，嘴唇被冰水冻得通红，迪巴拉舔了舔它们，别样惑人，暗示性的看了一眼梅西身下已经泛着亮晶晶液体的性器，伸手不轻不重地在顶端弹了一下，听到影帝先生的抽气声，终于漾起笑意，连那颗美人痣都生动了起来：“要不要喂饱我？”  
祖母绿的眸子波光流转，却不是在看身下的人，德容接收到了这心照不宣的暗示，莹白的手指拨弄了一下梅西被刺激到涨红的乳粒，仰起头又灌下一口可乐，这次交流的对象却换了地方。  
“哈……啊……”  
迪巴拉盯着梅西被刺激到突然紧缩的人鱼线，死死地压住了他的上半身去吻他的唇，被马黛茶泡热的舌尖紧追缠绕，坏心眼突起的阿根廷青年回忆着刚才共舞的节奏逼着梅西同进退，津液被交换着咽下，更多是在小国王难以自制的呻吟声里流了出来。  
梅西虽然总是在下面的那一个，那方面的分量从来不轻，被冷感和碳酸气泡交相刺激，剧烈的快感里夹杂着细小的疼，反而越发的坚挺起来，德容努力了一会儿，也只能吞下一半。  
冰可乐降低了荷兰人口腔的温度，包裹住梅西火烫的性器时，碰撞的体温让感官都开始过载，金发少年微凉的软舌轻轻拍打着梅西阴茎上勃发的青筋，深吸了一口气，缓缓低下头让它深入到喉头。  
眩晕里夹杂着耳鸣阵阵，梅西觉得自己甚至尝到了一点血液的滋味，他想他大概创下了青春期第一次遗精以来最快的高潮的记录。  
或许也是最爽的记录。  
金发的荷兰人唇角沾着他的精液，神色冶艳，而他年轻的未婚夫下唇却挂着一颗血珠，大抵是刚才的高潮来的太剧烈，挣扎的亲吻里被他的齿尖划破了。  
幽绿色瞳孔的男孩儿探出舌尖卷去了那滴血痕，笑起来的样子是前所未有的鲜活性感：“里奥你看，弗兰基已经吃饱了，现在该轮到我了。”


End file.
